


Hot Chocolate and Cookies

by anemptymargin



Category: Psych
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 13:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemptymargin/pseuds/anemptymargin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas Eve, Henry invites Karen over for cocoa and cookies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Chocolate and Cookies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amadi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amadi/gifts).



> For my muse, Amadi’s fandom stocking.

The light was still on in her office, just like he’d known it would be. Steeling himself for the sight of the chief exhausted and still trying to get in one last file, Henry knocked on the door as he opened it. “Coffee?”

 

“Hmm?” She looked up from her desk with a dazed frown and shook her head, “No… no. I’m almost done here.” When he smiled, the corners of her lips wrinkled and twitched as though they might follow.

 

“It wasn’t a question,” Henry replied easily, stepping close to her desk. “It’s after nine on Christmas Eve. You’re coming to the house for a cup of coffee before you go home.” It was a dangerous gambit, stepping over that fine line between Chief Vick – his boss – and Karen – his lover. Still, he didn’t waver when she frowned.

 

After a long moment, the frown stretched to a weary, drawn smile and she nodded slowly. “That sounds like… exactly what I need.”

 

“And you haven’t even heard about the cookies.”

 

She perked up slightly, “You made cookies?”

 

“Come find out.”

 

“Oh… Henry…” she sighed, pushing up to kiss him chastely on the cheek – all they dared, even as empty as the station was. The last thing either of them needed was to go public in the wake of the gossip mill getting wind of her divorce.

 

“I’ll put the decaf on.” He purred, running his fingers over the warm pink smudge of her lipstick on his cheek.

 

“Make it cocoa and I’m in.”

 

***

 

Cocoa it was, and a plate of sugar cookies made just for her sitting on the table as he waited for the squeak of her car in the drive to pour piping hot chocolate over marshmallows in oversized mugs. As she let herself in, he said; “Your power steering pump is going, if you bring the car by next week I’ll take care of it.”

 

She rolled her eyes, stopping at the table to shoulder off her jacket before meeting him for a much warmer kiss than before. “I love you too.” Her voice dropped to a sedate murmur, “But I’ve got an appointment with my mechanic on Thursday.”

 

“You don’t need a mechanic, I can do it.” He protested, despite her arms wrapping around him and drawing him even closer against her entirely welcome body.

 

“Henry…” she sighed, pressing a kiss to his nose before looking back down to the table; “I think you mentioned something about cookies.”

 

“It’ll be done Wednesday.” Henry squeezed her tight around the middle and took the rare chance to enjoy her presence a long moment before letting her go with a hollow sigh. “Go ahead and have at them, I made that plate for you and Iris.”

 

The large red plastic platter was stacked three high with undecorated red and green sugar cookies under a judicious layer of cling film. “Ooh! You don’t have to do that…”

 

“I know,” he chuckled under his breath, depositing their mugs before heading to the small Christmas tree where an even smaller box had been tucked underneath. “I was thinking maybe sometime she might want to come over and we can decorate some – maybe after Christmas sometime.”

 

“You know you don’t have to make her like you, Henry…” Karen shook her head, peeling back the wrap to snatch one out. “She already calls you ‘Mommy’s b-f-f’. And as far as I can figure in six-year-old world that is about as good as it gets.”

 

He shrugged and slid into the chair beside her – scooting it closer to set the meticulously wrapped box with a ribbon as big as it was in front of her. “Oh… b-f-f territory now… well, that’s a bit sudden and unexpected.” He chuckled dryly, “But, you are as good as it can possibly get in my life.”

 

The cheesy line was enough to get a smirk and another gentle, chocolate and cookie flavored kiss that pushed even deeper with the sweep of his tongue clearing the sugar off her sweet lips. “Mmm… little square box… overly elaborate bow work…” Karen murmured, watching his eyes as she tugged one corner of the wrap. “I sense jewelry in my future?”

 

“Maybe,” Henry replied, “maybe just a little reminder of how much you mean to me.”

 

She quirked an eyebrow and then gave an even harder tug, freeing the dark blue ring box from the gold and red wrapping paper. “Is this what I think it is?”

 

Henry took a slow sip of his mug, savoring the melted sweetness of marshmallow at the top almost as much as the tentative but pleased look in her eyes. “And what do you think it is?”

 

“Henry…” she ran her fingers over the soft velvet, tracing the clasp before finishing her thought; “if you’re proposing… it’s… I can’t…”

 

“I wouldn’t do that to you,” he shook his head, it was far too soon – he divorce was barely finalized, the last thing she needed was the threat of another. “Just open the box.”

 

The corners of her lips tugged again, some of the tentativeness slipping away with his reassurance. Slowly, opened the lid with a hollow crack – taking a deep breath as she saw the thin twist of gold, a ring… of course. “I…”

 

“Not a proposal,” he reminded her; “just a promise. When you need me, I’ll be here.” His lips cracked with a wide, open smile as he closed the distance between them to cup her hands, still holding the small box. “Good as gold, right?”

 

“Thank  you…” she looked away from his warm gaze, trying in vain to hide the shine of fresh tears in her eyes; “it’s beautiful.”

 

“Not half as beautiful as you.”

 

She swallowed hard and let out a half-laugh, half-sob that was stifled by his firm kiss. Slowly, she relaxed against him, breaking the kiss to nuzzle against his whiskered cheek.

 

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fictional parody in no way intended to infringe upon the rights of any individual or corporate entity. Any and all characters or celebrity personae belong to their rightful owners. Absolutely no money has or will be gained from this work. Please do not publicly link, repost or redistribute without letting me know first.


End file.
